deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MilitaryBrat/Easy Company 506th 101st Airborne Division vs Viktor Reznov and his soldiers
Easy Company 506th 101st Airborne Division: Some of the most famous soldiers of WWII who worked outnumbered by at least 3 to 1. Vs Viktor Reznov and his soldiers(sorry, only could get Reznov and Petrenko): Merciless Soviets who chewed through the Reichstag. WHO IS DEADLIEST?!??!?!?!??!?!!?? Men: Easy Company: Major Richard Winters 1st Lieutenant Lynne "Buck" Compton Sergeant Donald Malarkey Sergeant Bill Guarnere Sergeant Joe Toye Soviets: Sergeant Viktor Reznov Private Dmitri Petrenko Private Chernov Private Grigori Private Mikhail Weapons: Easy: Long Range: M1 Garand, M1A1 Carbine Mid Range: Thompson M1A1 Short Range: M1911A1 Special: M1 Bayonet, Entrenching Tool Explosive: Mk 2 frag Soviets: Long Range: Mosin Nagant, SVT-40 Mid Range: Ppsh Short Range: Tokarev TT-33 Special: Nr-40, Soviet Machete Explosive: Rgd-33 X-Factors: Training: Easy: 90 Soviets: 88 Leadership: Easy: 94 Soviets: 94 Experience: Easy: 79 Soviets: 82 Brutality: Easy: 74 Soviets: 99 Intelligence: Easy: 87 Soviets: 76 Voting ends January 18th, 2012 at 11:59 PM. Battle: Easy Company: 5 Viktor Reznov: 5 Winters, Compton, Malarkey, Guarnere, and Toye are on patrol in Germany. Suddenly a shot is fired and kills Joe Toye. Easy: 4 Reznov: 5 Winters and the others turn around and its Dmitri Petrenko in a window with his Mosin Nagant. "Open Fire on that man!!!" Winters orders. The men open fire but only kill Petrenko's spotter Mikhail. Easy: 4 Reznov: 4 "Ok, Compton, Guarnere open up with suppressing fire. Malarkey, go for the left flank, I'll take the right flank." "We will slaughter these men."Reznov told his men "If you do not try hard, I will kill you myself.Especially you Chernov, you coward." "I am not a coward." "Then prove it." Chernov takes the front door but is immediately killed by Compton and Guarnere's Tommy guns. Grigori, taking careful aim accros the street puts a bullet through Guarnere's eye with his SVT-40. Easy: 3 Reznov: 3 Malarkey enters through the side door and is ambushed by Grigori coming downstairs. Malarkey loses his M1 Carbine but still has his e-tool and his M1911A1. Grigori trys to kill him with his Tokarev but Malarkey hits him in the stomach with his entrenching tool. Then he kills the Russian by hitting his head with his entrenching tool. Then he takes the Russin's Tokarev. "Not a luger but it'll do." Easy: 3 Reznov: 2 Compton is still accross the street behind an old car. He is crouching because of the sniper that hit Guarnere. Little does he know, that Viktor Reznov has snuck up behind him and slits his throat with his machete. Malarkey is trying to fond his Carbine in the dark when Petrenko tackles him and they start fighting. Petrenko however gets the upper hand and kills him with his NR-40. Easy: 1 Reznov: 2 Winters follows Petrenko to the window where this all started. "Viktor, there's still one more left. Maybe you'll meet him on the sta-" That's all Petrenko had time to say because Winters shot him in the back of the head with his M1 Garand. Easy: 1 Reznov: 1 This pisses Reznov off. He throws a grenade, but Winters hits it back to him. It wounds him. Then Winters comes up to him and kills him with his M1911A1. Easy: 1 Reznov: 0 Major Richard Winters then yells out "CURRAHEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Category:Blog posts